The wacky brownie experiment
by Lindsay12866
Summary: After S.C gives L.H a hard time he wishes that S. C. could be more normal. What would happen if he got his wish?


I don't own bbt obviously! This is my first story. Lenard wants lenard to be different after a fight, what happens when he gets his wish?

Chapter 1

Lenard walked into the kitchen to prepare himself cereal. He reached for lucky charms.

Sheldon walked into the room. "Lenard do you realize what you are putting into your body, you might as well eat a bowl of sugar"

Lenard ignored his roommate and started to poor some cereal.

Of course this did not stop Sheldon "all that sugar will make you sluggish; if that is not bad enough you went to bed at midnight and it is now 1030 that is far too much sleep; in fact in 1790 soldiers..."

"Where is my lactose free milk!" Lenard interrupted moving stuff around in the fridge. "

"Try the back" Sheldon replied with a grin. Lenard searched but could not find his milk. He shut the fridge and glared at Sheldon.

"Bazinga!" said Sheldon.

Lenard sighed and walked out of the apartment. He told him self that he was going to Penny's to see if she had any soy milk, but he really just wanted to get away from Sheldon. He did not know why but Sheldon was really getting on his nerves this morning. Sometimes he wished he had a normal roommate. He sighed and knocked on Penny's door.

"Its open!" penny called.

"Can I borrow some soy milk" he said

"Sure!" Penny replied.

It was at this point that he noticed she was running around her apartment frantically cleaning

"Our landlord Rick just called, he is going to be showing my apartment in under a hour" Penny shoved a tray of brownies into Lenard's hands. "You have to take these!"

Lenard slightingly winced in pain "I highly doubt Rick is that much of a health nut" he replied

Penny sighed "Lenard the brownies are a special recipe"

Lenard stared at Penny confused "You think someone would steal your recipe?"

Penny threw her hands up in the air "Lenard...The brownies contain pot, marijuana ... Honestly, you are sometimes just as clueless as Sheldon" She shrieked.

This was to much for Lenard without another word he turned and walked back to his apartment.

Lenard walked into the kitchen and set the brownies and milk on the counter. He realized that he was not hungry anymore. At first he thought he was not mad at Penny; but when he thought about the situation he started to get a little mad. Penny knew him better then any other girl. It was likely she knew Sheldon more then any girl too, even Amy. It was kind of a low blow. Penny had said to him how annoying Sheldon could be, did this mean she found him annoying as well.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Lenard KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Lenard KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Lenard.

Lenard was so lost in though he hardly realized Sheldon was next to him pounding hard on the counter.

"What is it now Sheldon" Lenard said

Sheldon picked up the bowl of Lucky Charms and threw it in the garbage " I am glad you came to your senses and decided not to put that sugar in your body." Sheldon started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks

"Frigidy Frack what is this!" Sheldon exclaimed pointing to the tray of pot brownies.

Lenard sighed "They are brownies Sheldon. I am keeping them here as a favour to Penny."

"You brought something into our apartment without consulting me Lenard, that is a direct violation of the roommate agreement. Whats next are you going to hand out copies of our keys to strangers? Are you going to turn out place into a storage centre? I am not going through the process of turning our home into a storage bin"

Lenard was beyond irritated at this point. He was in no mood to argue over brownies but unsure of what to do to get the least conflict from Sheldon. If he left the Brownies in the kitchen he would be breaking the "Product in communal area agreement" If he brought them to his room he would be breaking the "No food in bedroom" rule. Once again this morning he wished that he had a normal roommate. One who did not feel the need to lecture, Someone who did not gasp when he changed the thermometer and refuse to let anyone sit in his 'spot'

"Not only did you break a violation but you did so with a sugar laced junk!" Sheldon said while grabing the tray and putting it under the sink. "If you must bring stuff into the apartment then keep it out of my way."

Sheldon was interrupted by a knock on the door "Now who is that, Its not 715 pm so it cant be the pizza!" He said and walked over to the door.

Penny walked in. She was feeling slightly bad about what she had said. Had she really hurt Lenard's feelings?

"Lenard, would you like to go with me for Lunch and shopping" She asked.

She knew she would feel kind of awkward being alone with Lenard due to the fact that she was starting to have feelings for him. but she also wanted to be a good friend. A good friend would get him away from the situation that was making him so upset.

"Yes that sounds good" Lenard agreed. Even if he was irritated with Penny it was better then sitting around the apartment.

Sheldon gasped and pointed his finger at Lenard. "NO!" he yelled. "Today is the 3'rd Sunday of the month. Its Pizza and Spiderman day !"

Lenard grabbed his jacket "I am going!" he said in a large harsh voice.

Sheldon hung his head and ran to his room like a little child slamming the door behind him.


End file.
